


You're Sure?

by MalecAcid



Series: Skam Bingo Event 2020 [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: "And you're sure it's okay?""Yes""But they don't care, right?""No Teo, they don't care.""You're sure?"~^~Matteo and David's Christmas getaway.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Skam Bingo Event 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	You're Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my 3rd work for Skam Bingo! Holiday square being filled even though it's not Christmas :)

"And you're sure it's okay?"

"Yes"

"But, they don't care, right?"

"No Teo, they don't care."

"You're sure?"

David sighed, before turning the car into the nearest parking lot and turning to face Matteo, who was looking at him nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure." At Matteos uncertain look, he continued. "I can show you the texts if you want, my parents are fine with letting us use their cabin for Christmas. They haven't used it in years Teo, I promise."

"But..." Matteo trailed off, twiddling his fingers anxiously in his lap.

David grabbed his hands, causing him to look up at David as he spoke. "My parents, they, they've never understood me. I think that they tried, but I still ended up living with Laura rather than them. And I love Laura, but I think that, I think that my parents still feel guilty. And that this is their way of trying to say that their supporting me in the way they can." David squeezes Matteos hand tightly. "Their okay with it, okay?"

Matteo nods, and gives David a tight lipped smile, before turning away from him to face forward. David grabbed his hand again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, rubbing his thumb over Matteos hand as he tries to lean closer.

"I just..." He trails off, sighing as his head tilts down slightly before looking up at David. "You deserve better. I'm not saying that your parents aren't good, because I don't know, I haven't met them. You just deserve better, and..." He trails of again, faltering as the tips of his ears burn red. "You'll always deserve better, no matter how good what you have is, you will always deserve the best."

At that, David is left speechless as he stares at his boy in awe, watching as Matteo glances at David less and less with each passing second, eventually pulling his hand away when David doesn't speak, as if he thinks that he's said something wrong.

Before he can get too far, David leans as close to him as the car will allow, putting his hand under Matteos chin and tilting his head up as he kisses him softly, cupping Matteos face while Matteo wraps his arms around David's waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

And that, of course. Is when the car begin to beep at them. David sighed as he detached himself from Matteo as much as he would allow to turn the key and start the engine, effectively cutting off the beeping sound, laughing as he heard Matteo mutter the word 'homophobic' under his breath.

Before moving the car, David turned to Matteo with a grin on his face, attempting to quiet his laughter as he looks at him. "Did you just call a car homophobic?" He laughed again and Matteo crossed his arms, nodding as he tried to fight off his own laughter.

As they laughed together, David turned the car towards the direction of the cabin, continuing the five hour drive to the middle if nowhere where he and Matteo would spend their Christmas.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

When David began pulling into the long, winding driveway leading deep into the woods where he knew his parents cabin was, he felt a hand land on his arm. He looked over to Matteo to see a small smile on his face before turning back to look at the road.

"Are you sure there's a house back here?" Matteo asked jokingly, nudging David lightly with his elbow.

David huffed, a smile on his face as he rolled his eyes. "Yes. There's a house back here. A very secluded, deep in the woods, no-one-around house." David said, feeling a small strike of confidence as Matteo looked at him longingly. "Which means plenty of time to bake cookies! You always ask, because Hand uses all your ingredients, remember?" He smirks as he hears Matteo groan quietly.

"Yay, cookies." He says as David finally pulls up to the house, parking in the open-doored garage and poking Matteos shoulder lightly before getting out of the car and turning towards Matteo, who tilted his head questioningly towards the cabin several feet away. David nodded before making his way to the worn-down cabin, the leaves crunching beneath his feet as Matteo walked closely behind him.

Walking up to the porch, David grabbed the key out of his back pocket and slid it into the rusty lock, cringing as the door screeched loudly as it slowly opened. He and Matteo walked in to see an entry room with two couches and a coffee table, with three doorways leading to other rooms. Underneath the couches and table was the most hideous rug David had ever layed his eyes on, with matching blankets and throw pillows on the couches.

As Matteo and David toured the cabin, it being years since David (or anyone, it seemed like) had been here, and Matteo never having been, they discovered that the cabin had a small kitchen, a living room, the entry room from before, and one bedroom with a bathroom attached. As they looked around, they both agreed that they had probably breathed in more dust than healthy, and mutually decided to take a breather outside.

They sat on the steps of the porch, talking casually as they sat together. Later staring into the woods peacefully before hearing a rustling of the trees to the right.

Matteo looked over to David with a smirk before David rolled his eyes, standing up and shoving Matters shoulder before walking inside, calling out behind him,

"Nope, no investigation necessary." He walked into the house, Matteo trailing poutily behind him and sighed when he saw the dust covering every inch of the house.

"Will you get the food out of the car?" He asked, turning to Matteo, who just shrugged before turning back to walk towards the car, presumably to grab the food.

David turned back to the house and sighed, walking into the kitchen and throwing the rotting food into the trash and blowing the dust off of the counters.

Entering the room shortly after David, Matteo sighed at the sight of the thick layers of dust coating the dining room table and blew the dust away before setting the bags of food, mostly stuff for sandwiches onto the table and began taking the food and setting it in the cabinets, enough food that should've lasted only two people a month, but it was them, and they were going to be in a house in the woods for a week.

Finishing up, David wiped his hands off on his jeans before heading into the living room, collapsing onto the couch and laying out, feet hanging off of the tiny loveseat as he watched as Matteo walked into the room.

Matteo looked around and sighed at the lack of technology, only a big fireplace in front of the couch before collapsing on top of David, his head lying on his chest as he wrapped his arms around David's waist and melted into him while David sighed, though with a smile as he ran his fingers through Matteos hair.

"We should start a fire tonight." David wondered aloud, and felt Matteo snort on top of him, yanking his hair in response.

"We would just burn down the house, or the woods. Probably both." He said, voice muffled by David's shirt as he pinched his sides before David shoved his hand away and shrugged.

"That's true. What do you want to eat?" David asked, nuzzling his head in Matteos hair.

"Hmm. Cheese toasties?" He asked, and David chuckled while brushing his fingers through Matteos hair.

"You do know, one of us is going to have to get up." He said, and Matteo huffed and wrapped his arms tighter around David's waist.

"Guess I'll starve." He said, not releasing his tight hold on David even as David pulled on his hair, only pinching his sides in retaliation as David sighed a quiet 'okay.'

And that's how they slept, sprawled out on the couch with Matteo laying heavily on top of David as they held each other.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up that morning, David was on the couch alone.

He groaned as he sat up, and looked around in search for Matteo before smelling something delicious coming from the kitchen.

He stood slowly, and trailed towards the kitchen to see Matteo standing in front of the old stove, swaying slightly to the music that must've been playing on the radio and making fried potatoes.

David walked up to him slowly before wrapping his arms around his waist, Matteo jumping slightly from surprise before melting into his arms.

"What are you doing?" David yawned while Matteo chuckled, stepping closer to David before replying.

"Making breakfast." Matteo said, and David put his head between Matteos neck and shoulder, pressing a small kiss there before humming. Matteo seemed to hesitate slightly before saying, "It's Christmas."

David stood up straighter and dropped his hands to tap against his leg, staring at Matteo.

When he didn't say anything, David tapped his hip. "And?" He asked, and Matteo glanced at him before glancing away once again.

"And I made us your favorite breakfast." He said, still not making eye contact and David hummed again before going to wrap his arms back around Matteos waist, but before he did, he noticed how stiff he was and took a step back.

"Teo?" Matteo flinched, and David sighed. "Teo, what's wrong."

Matteo sighed, turning of the stove, he turned to David, resting his elbows on the counter behind him as he avoided his watchful gaze.

" I just..." He trailed off, and David hummed, hoping he would continue. "I know that you've spent several Christmases without your parents, I just thought that being back here would bring back bad memories and I didn't want to do anything wrong.

David sighed, and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Matteos shoulders and bringing him in close. Matteo wrapping his arms around David's waist and melting into the embrace.

They stood there a minute, before David dropped his arms and to on a step back, looking at Matteo as he said, " You couldn't do anything wrong, Teo. I'm just happy to be here with you." He showed his point by wrapping his arms around Matteos neck and pulling him in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

When they separated, David smoked and opened his eyes only to see a mischievous grin on Matteos face. He took a step back and eyed him warily. "What?"

Matteo smiled wider. "Nothing. I just might have gotten you a few presents."

" _Teo_."


End file.
